1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exercise machine and more specifically it relates to an exercise machine tension system for improving functionality and linear resistance of a Pilates machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Exercise machines are becoming increasingly popular as more and more people seek to maintain a fit and healthy lifestyle. One such exercise machine which is exceedingly popular in present times is the Pilates machine. A conventional Pilates machine includes a movable carriage which may be utilized to perform a wide range of exercises through motion of the carriage along a track.
In the past, springs have connected the carriage to the exercise machine. When the carriage is moved in a first direction along the track, the springs provide linear resistance to increase the effectiveness of the exercise. Absent force, the carriage returns to its rested position.
The springs utilized within such exercise machines will eventually fail due to fatigue from the repeated cycles. Because of the linear nature of these springs and their long length, they will often lose effectiveness fairly quickly through repeated use, particularly when the exercise machine is in a public gym. When such a spring experiences failure while under tension, the two or more pieces of the fractured spring can behave radically and unpredictably to become projectiles or whips that can cause serious injury to the user.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved exercise machine tension system for improving functionality and linear resistance of a Pilates machine.